owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 5
| jap publisher = Kodansha | jap isbn = | jap pages = 292 | eng date = November 8, 2016 | eng publisher = Vertical | eng isbn = | eng pages = 180 | previous = Book 4 | next = Book 6}} is the fifth book of the prequel ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series and fifth novel overall to Seraph of the End, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. It is the first half of the third English omnibus published by Vertical. Summary Epilogue - Wasting Time Guren and Shinya start off playing a video game at 3 am, eventually waking up Norito, Mito (who had been playing with them earlier), Shigure and Sayuri. It is said by Guren that they are wasting time to keep themselves stable and as a part of their cursed gear training. Prologue - A Reason for Living Mahiru Hīragi visits Yūichirō Amane, who is under control of the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, and gives some background about his childhood and parents. The two end up discussing a reason for living, Yu wanting to know why he should live if he was a, "demon" as his parents called him. A lab worker tells Mahiru that the conversation will most likely be erased along with his other memories. Chapter 1 - Little Sister, Alone in the World Guren visits Mahiru's younger sister, Shinoa in her apartment, ending up inviting/forcing her to come to his apartment and get a proper meal that he orders Sayuri to cook. Mahiru ends up calling him through Shinoa's phone in the middle of their conversation, with Kureto listening in. Kureto ends up finding where Mahiru had been before, and ends up calling Mahiru and threatening to kill Guren. Mahiru ends the conversation and chapter by saying that she is heading to Kyoto. Chapter 2 - The Right to Happiness Going from Kureto's to Mahiru's point of view, Mahiru is standing in the courtyard of the Hyakuya Orphanage. She daydreams about eating Pacific saury, and then meets Akane under the name Miyuki Yamada. Mikaela ends up coming out as well, with Junji (the boy Mahiru came for). Mika makes sure that Junji will be okay with Mahiru, and she ends up killing the driver of a blue sedan and helping Junji lose consciousness, later being chased by vampires on the road. Chapter 3 - The Disappearing Princess Guren and Shinoa attempt to take a taxi to Guren's apartment, but Guren ends up making Shinoa go back home when a car almost kills them and the bystanders around them. While investigating, Guren sees Mahiru get attacked by four vampires, who suck her blood and take her away. While getting her blood sucked, Mahiru mouths to Guren to "Take me to the vampire queen in Kyoto. Tell her..." and ends up being taken away. Soon after she is gone, Guren finds a cursed katana and ends up talking a bit with his own cursed gear, Noya. The chapter ends with Guren being called from Kureto about what had just happened and then returning home. Chapter 4 - Class Trip Guren worries about his father, as he must kill Mahiru by the end of the month (two days) or have him be executed. He ends up telling Shigure and Sayuri (who had no idea about the possible execution) and has a conversation with is father right before Shinya, Mito, and Norito show up. The six end up trying to figure out a way to get ahead of Mahiru, and Guren shows them the file that she left him with the information about the end of the world. Kureto then visits Guren's apartment, giving a call to Aoi saying that Guren had betrayed them, and the group makes a show of taking Kureto hostage to "steal" a helicopter, which Guren, Shinya, Norito, Mito, Sayuri, and Shigure then end up taking to Kyoto. Chapter 5 - Crescent Demon Formation The group lands in the mountains outside of Kyoto, and make plans to get other clothing and to stay in a love hotel. They also make plans to stay in the Wildfire (or Cresent Demon) formation when fighting, with Shinya and Guren in the front and the others as rear guards. After stealing a truck, Guren ends up falling asleep and having a long conversation with Noya, his demon. After waking up, they end up grouping up in one of the rooms in the love hotel, and fight a vampire, succeeding in killing her. The chapter ends with Mahiru trying to make a deal with Krul Tepes, queen of the vampires, in Kyoto where she was taken and tortured, about where Krul's "family" Ashera Tepes is. Characters List of characters in order of appearance: Gallery LN Mahiru and the orphans.png|Mahiru's Experimental Material LN Ichinose Squad defeats their first vampire.png|Defeating a Vampire Catastrophe Book 5 - Guren catches Shinoa's kinfe.png|Guren Catches Shinoa's Knife Catastrophe Book 5 - Mahiru comforting Junji.png|Mahiru Securing Junji Catastrophe Book 5 - Kureto visits Guren.png|Kureto Visits Guren Catastrophe Book 5 - Shigure, Mito, and Sayuri at the love hotel.png|Meeting at the Love Hotel Catastrophe Book 5 - Mahiru and Krul.png|Krul and Mahiru Notes References External links * http://2minutesofyourtime.tumblr.com/ * http://tang-wei.tumblr.com/ * http://rhole.tumblr.com/ * http://eccentranslations.tumblr.com/ Navigation Category:Light Novels Category:Catastrophe at 16 (Novel)